


Convergence

by eponymous_rose



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E., Sapphire and Steel
Genre: 1960s, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence

There's a gunshot, an almost gentle pop, and Napoleon is falling, snatching at Illya's sleeve, and his wavering eyesight still captures the moment when Illya turns, when he _knows_ and-

And then there's nothing but claustrophobic blackness, pressing in and stretching out and tearing him apart and-

And a familiar voice that's harder, changed somehow, says, "Take time back, Sapphire," and Napoleon wants to say something, anything-

And there's a gunshot, an almost gentle pop, and Napoleon stumbles, catches his balance, and shrugs at Illya's concerned glance.

"How do the bullets always seem to miss you?"

He grins. "Solo's luck."


End file.
